deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve (Minecraft)
Steve is the main playable protagonist from Microsoft's sandbox video game series, Minecraft. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Steve VS Blockhead (Abandoned) * Steve VS Blocklander * Steve vs Captain America (Completed) * Deathstroke vs Steve (Minecraft) (Completed) * Steve vs Dig Dug * Steve vs Dovahkiin * Steve? Vs Emmet (Completed) * Finn VS Steve (Completed) * Steve vs Heavy (Completed) * Steve VS Henry Stickmin * Steve (Minecraft) VS Hype (Abandoned) * Steve (Minecraft) vs Iron Man (Completed) * Steve vs Jessie * Kirito vs Steve (Completed) * Steve vs Link (Completed) * Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario (Completed) * Master Chief vs Steve (Abandoned) * Maxwell vs. Steve (Abandoned) * Steve (Creative Mode) vs Maxwell (Abandoned) * Quote vs. Steve (Completed) * Steve (Minecraft) VS Rarity (Abandoned) * ROBLOXian Vs Steve (Completed) * Sackboy vs. Steve (Completed) * Sans vs Minecraft Steve (Abandoned) * Steve vs Shovel Knight (Abandoned) * Minecraft steve vs sonic (Completed) * Terraria Guy vs Steve * Steve vs Villager (Completed) * Wolverine vs Steve (Completed) In Creative Mode * Archie Sonic VS Creative Steve (Completed) * Creative Steve vs Madoka Kaname * Steve (Creative Mode) vs Maxwell (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Blocky character battle Royale (Completed) * Blocky Constructor Battle Royale (Completed) * Customizable Avatar Battle Royale * Terrain Manipulator Battle Royale With Alex * The Dark Peasent and The Super Peasent vs Steve and Alex (Abandoned) With the Minecraft-verse * Minecraft Universe vs Terraria Universe! * Trunks vs Steve (Dragon Ball Z vs Minecraft) (Abandoned) With the Xbox-verse * Playstation-verse vs Xbox-verse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Inkling (Splatoon) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) History Death Battle Info Background * Name: Steve * Alias: The Player * Occupation: Explorer, Hunter, Farmer, Fisherman, Monster Slayer, Enchanter, Survivalist, Architect, Miner, Engineer, Shepherd, Librarian, Cartographer, Armorer, Weapon Smith, Tool Smith, Butcher, Leatherworker... * Height: N/A (Est. 6'1" if dimensions were translated to the real world* ) * Weight: N/A Physicality * Incredible Strength * Capable of shattering solid stone and trees with bare fists * Highly Athletic * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Running Speed Skills * Skilled Survivalist & Hunter (able to survived harsher environments) * Monster Hunter/Slayer (kills hordes of monsters at daily basis) * Adequate Abillity with Melee Weapons (can trade blows with the Ender Dragon, Elder Guardian, Evoker and The Wither) * Master Archer (skilled at bow accurately kill a skeleton with an arrow from more than 50 meters) * Modest Enchanter & Alchemist (have a knowledge to craft bewing stand and enchanting table, and have a knowledge to augments armor, tools, weapons, and books with one or more of a variety of "enchantments" that improve an item's existing abilities or imbue them with additional abilities and uses , and have a knowledge creating potions, splash potions and lingering potions by adding various ingredients to water bottles in a brewing stand) * Gifted Artist (have a mind of creativity that can masters concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) * Engineering Mastermind (have a mind of building complex circuits on advance level and unleashed his engineering skills on the problem) * Amazing Architect (ability to place blocks and change the terrain within minutes) * Gifted Farmer (ability to create farm mobs, exp, foods, blocks and items, and have a serious dedication) * Modest Fisherman (skilled fisher and tactical fisher, and able to collect a fish in a bucket) * Hardworker Miner (he mined all day and night, no joke, and mined in the deepest part of the world) * Shepherd (have a knowledge of taking care sheeps and harvest their wools) * Explorer & Cartographer (Explored every various biomes and draws maps) * Black Smith & Armorer & Weapon Smith & Tool Smith & Leatherworker (a maker, supplier, or repairer of weapons or armor, and dyes leather armor and horse armor) Powers and Abilities *Arrow Generation: As shown in the Survival Test, Steve can freely generate and shoot arrows at will. *Weather Control: Also in the Survival Test, Steve is capable of freely toggling rain on and off. *Summoning: In the Pre-Classic version of Minecraft, Steve could freely summon Humans, a now deleted mob, as much as he wanted. *Creation: As seen in Alpha, Steve is capable of creating activated Nether Portals out of nothing. *Teleportation: In the Pre-Classic, Steve was also able to teleport anywhere he wanted. Equipment/Weapons/Gear Weapon Set * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Sword * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Pickaxe * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Shovel * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Hoe * Wooden/Gold/Stone/Iron/Diamond Axe Other * Bow & Arrow * Armor Items * Crafting Table * TNT * Dispensers: Self-Perpetual Inventory, Makeshift Cannon/Turret * Firework Rocket * Redstone: All Purpose Natural Wonder Mineral * Map & Compass * Flint & Steel: Potent Flamethrower, Small Range * The Bucket: Made of indestructible material, inside apparently hammerspace, contains enough Water for small flood, heat resistant, carries Lava * Fire Charge * Iron Golems: Super Strength, Super Toughness * Snow Golems: Good for keeping foes on a distance * Mob Eggs * Potions * Splash Potions * Lingering Potions * Enchanted Book: Gives armor or weapons a certain buff (ie. fire damage, advantage against a certain type of damage/mob, increased attack and defence) * Ender Pearl: Ranged Teleportation, depends on throwing arm, teleportation consumes one whole Ender Pearl, chips away health * Shulker Shells allows for near infinite storage * Anvil: Really hurts when dropped onto enemies from above * Gravel * Sand Totem of Undying *Instantly resurrects Steve after fatal damage if held in hand *Single-use item *Obtained multiple items ≈5 per Mansions from Evokers *Defeat 1 2 3 Evokers to get Totem of Undying Observer *Sends redstone signals *Activates when detecting the placement or removal of adjacent blocks Structure Block *Can save and load structures and builds Elytra *Glider *Allows for gliding and flight The Wither * Fires explosive Screaming Skulls * Capable of creating massive craters * Superhuman Strength * Can smash through obsidian walls * Super Toughness * Shrugs off TNT * Superhuman Resilience to Fire * Can inflict poison damage * Healing factor * Flight * Inhuman Health * Posseses more health than the Ender Dragon did * Immune to Arrows Feats * Has stormed enemy strongholds and braved both The Nether (hell) and the End dimensions. * Slew countless mobs, including the Ender Dragon and the Wither * With the right equipment, Steve can go toe to toe with the toughest mobs and win * Regularly spends days surviving the wilderness * Can construct almost anything. This can range from cities to models of entire countries *Can carry over 44 tons *Can carry stones calculated to be the literal weight of a car *Has been able to fly *Has died time and time again, coming back every time (the End Poem and the Minecraft: Story Mode episode, "A Journey's End", confirmed respawning as canon) *Can dig to the bedrock layer which is the bottom of the world *Can craft tools out of diamonds without special cutters or forges Weaknesses * Despite being able to lift an absurd amount of gear; Steve's physical strength in relationship to combat is not superhuman * Still human underneath his armor ** Will die in lava if he cannot get out in time ** Can be crushed to death ** Can die from high falls ** Can die if he falls into the void; even in Creative Mode * Most weapons and armor break after a while * Can only carry a finite amount of weapons or tools ** Finite amount of spells, magic, potions, etc... * Armor, particles from status effects and weapons in hand can still be seen when invisible ** Even when empty-handed, armorless and void of status effects while invisible, Steve still makes noise when moving or performing certain actions Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Builder Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Genderless Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Minecraft characters Category:Mojang characters Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Protagonist Category:Sandbox combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Water Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers